


There's something calling you.

by Darkyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Buried Alive, Fridge Horror, Gen, Horror, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, Uncanny Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyy/pseuds/Darkyy
Summary: You wake up. Your mouth is dry as though you haven't drank water in months, and your teeth are buzzing with sensitivity. Your ears ring, loud and incessant- almost like a song.There's something calling you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	There's something calling you.

You wake up. Your mouth is dry as though you haven't drank water in months, and your teeth are buzzing with sensitivity. Your ears ring, loud and incessant- almost like a song.

There's something calling you.

Your stomach does flips as you sit up. One hand flies up to your mouth while the other holds your body up. Bile bubbles at the back of your throat. You swallow it down with a pained gulp.

There's something calling you.

Your head feels like it's stuffed with cotton. Your room is cold, and the hallway is colder. You remember that you're only in your pajamas when your arms are covered in gooseflesh. The ringing in your ears dies down to a whisper, needling your brain with a whining noise that makes you wish you could just slap your hands over your ears and be done with it.

You don't know where you're going. You creep down the twisting stairs, where the first, third, and sixth step always creaks. You walk past portraits of a family, alien and unknowable. Your thoughts are too muddled to dredge up anything about them except the fuzzy memory of cameras flashing and raucous, awful laughter. Their smiles are too wide. Their limbs are too long. The walls creak around you. The house settles- or maybe rises- around you. 

There's something calling you.

You shove the sliding glass door open. Suddenly, you're out on the patio, and the night air chills your lungs. You frown. There's a fence in your way. You've never hopped a fence before. not like that hasn't stopped you, though. There's a section of the fence where you can move it easily. Just as your memory says, the fence gives easily when you push it. It falls to the ground with a soft thump. You keep walking, past the butterfly bushes and the parched saplings.

The forest breathes around you. It's filled with life you didn't expect, crickets and frogs and beady-eyed raccoons. There's an odd sensation that climbs up your legs, curls around your stomach, and engulfs your head. It's cold and numb. No longer do you feel like yourself, but rather an apparition being strung along by something unseen. And there's that _ringing_ again.

Your feet guide you to a patch of ground with flat and blackened grass. Brackish puddles are scattered across the clearing. You don't remember it having rained in the past few days. You're pulled forward, stumbling at the sudden force that weighs down on your back. Your legs give out, knees hitting the ground with a hollow thump. 

The ringing stops. The singing stops. The calling stops.

You press your ear to the ground. You have to listen, you have to hear it. 

There's a scraping, deep within the earth. A soft, rattling breath that barely reaches your ears. 

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

_Let me out._

Your breath hitches inside your chest. You're recoiling before you realize it, your head reeling sharply. If you felt cold earlier, it feels like icy water has been dumped on you now. You take a deep breath, then press your ear back against the soil.

_Let me out. Please. Let me out._

Your heart rabbits in your chest, feeling like it was going to burst if you breathed any harder.

_Let me out. I can hear you._

You have to dig. You _have to dig_. You don't know why. You dig.

The ground is cold and stiff. Dirt cracks like spiderwebs, but doesn't give even with your force. The scratching grows louder. You have to dig.

You don't know how many hours have passed. The sky is still as pitch black as it was when you woke up. There's a pile of dirt beside you. Your fingers are bleeding at the tips, cold and cracked like the bones of birds. The earth is still achingly brittle. The scratching grows louder, the rattling wheeze reaching your ears even as you pull away.

A flash of a pale color startles you. Fingers- _fingers?_ \- poke up from the soil. It claws from the soil, flailing helplessly.

You freeze. You have no idea what to do.

(Let me out.)

The thing, sprouting from the ground like a sapling, wheezes. "Help me," it begs, "Let me out." You know what it is. It is- It is-

…

You wake up. Your mouth is dry as though you haven't drank water in months, and your teeth are buzzing with sensitivity. Your ears ring, loud and incessant- almost like a song.

There's something calling you.

**Author's Note:**

> here's something i did for english class. i have plenty of more fics on the way, i just wanted to get this out so at least my activity isn't like Dead dead. i'm writing i promise, lmao


End file.
